Lonely Person
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "He was always there for her but she never noticed him. She thought that she had to love the person whom she treasured so much. In people's eyes, flames and keys were together but only she knew how she really felt. Whether it was wrong or right, she was glad that she was able to choose the right person." A GrayLu song fanfic.


**Disclaimer:- **_I am not Hiro Mashima.  
_

**_Summary:-_**_ "He was always there for her but she never noticed him. She thought that she had to love the person whom she treasured so much. In people's eyes, flames and keys were together but only she knew how she really felt. Whether it was wrong or right, she was glad that she was able to choose the right person." A GrayLu song fanfic.  
_

**_Genre:- _**_Romance,Hurt/Comfort. First time writing a proper hurt/comfort story. It was supposed to be angst at first but I don't like that so much so that's why changed the genre._

_**Note:- It looks like NaLu at first but I can assure you that it isn't.**_

* * *

===**Lonely Person**===

**Chapter 1**

_**Where Your Heart Lies**_

Another freezing gust of wind entered from the opened window, swaying her golden blonde locks but she didn't falter to tuck them in. She had stopped caring about anything since a long time ago. Listening to the heartwarming music, she was lying on her bed motionless. Her old self would have definitely cried but she didn't. As the first verse of song played out, she closed her eyes.

_When I'm alone in this cold night,_  
_I think about no one else but you._  
_It's still too painful for my heart to bid goodbye,_  
_so I suppress my longings for you and go to sleep._

She had enough of it. Tears would dry at the end but a person is never going to get rid of the pain till he dies. The celestial spirit mage recalled the journey, she just had a taste of and desperately tried to sleep but the memories were haunting her, forcing her to remember each and everything as the melodic sounds enveloped across the room. She tried to fight against it but in the end, gave in to the urge.

_ I wish I could hear your voice right now._  
_I yearn for your arms right now._  
_If our days of separation should continue on,_  
_then maybe we should bid each other goodbye once and for all._

She was once like this, wasn't she? His voice would resound in her ears for countless hours. Wanting to be in that person's arms, she would feel so lucky and joyous,something which her current self does not even want to think about just because of _that_ incident. It still feels like it happened just the other day.

**Flashback**

They were talking yet again, in-front of her own eyes. Ever since Lisanna had come back, Natsu would chat with the white-haired mage from time to time. He would still spent most of his time with the blonde girl but she was becoming possessive and jealous to see them together. Why would she not? She had been in love with the fire dragon slayer and it was obvious enough.

Reminiscing the old events, they would talk for hours. Laughing, giggling, smiling and doing other things which would only pierce through her heart. Trying to forget what the stellar spirit mage would witness, she would withstand the spreading pain, her heart would ache but in the end she would keep herself together somehow. Her friends were concerned, Erza was troubled, Levy was worried but when they would say something ,she would lie, putting on a fake smile she was becoming master at.

Then on a day,on her way to her apartment,_he_ stopped her. Resting his arms on his bare chest,he calmly spoke.

"Why don't you confess to him?

_Her heart froze for a second as she heard the words.  
_

"C-confess...who?"

_She tried to hide it by speaking in a surprised tone. He glanced at her sharply ,analyzing her from head to toe._

"I am talking about Natsu. You like him, don't you?"

_He questioned as he started to walk towards her._ _Her eyes widened at this. How did he know about whom she likes anyways? She stepped back, stuttering._

"N-no, I d-don't..."

_He was much serious than before as he stopped right in-front of her. Making an eye-to-eye contact, he confidently spoke._

"Lucy,I know about you more than you think."

_Her eyes,spread again but this time there was moisture in them. He flicked her forehead gently. It hurt a little. The tears she was holding back, fell abruptly.__  
_

"Looks like I was caught...Yup, I do but I don't think so that I stand a chance..."

_She answered, revealing the sadness. The blonde saw the ice maker's calm expression instantly changing into fiery anger. He isolated her towards the wall and slammed his fist next to her, yelling._

"Don't mess with me! How can you say that without even trying?"

_She shut her eyes down as she caught his strong yet terrifying stare. Her body mere inches from his. She hadn't saw him like this before.  
_

_"_I-i just...don't know. I don't wanna hurt Lisanna. I d-don't want to a b-become a t-terrible p-erson!"_  
_

_She was weeping bitterly now as she confessed her sins to him, expecting him to throw her away on hearing such a horrible thing out of her mouth. His bangs covered his face as he caught her in his strong yet welcoming arms. She pulled back but he didn't let her to do so,whispering slowly.  
_

"Baakaa!That only means that you are the most beautiful person in this world. Not all people can do that. People become animal for getting what they want, yet you didn't. Isn't that enough proof already?"

_She had stopped struggling rather she was staring at him continuously now. He was giving her surprise after surprise. She questioned herself yet again,"How does he know so much about me?" Feeling guilty at the same time for never understanding him. He was always a mystery to her. No,more like she never tried to uncover the mystery. What lies beyond that frown is a caring person,she never bothered looking at.  
_

"...Mm..."

_They stood there for what seemed liked eternity to her,not realizing that it was just a couple of minutes. She wept on his shoulder and he gladly let her do so. As she stopped gradually, he broke the hug. She missed his warmth without realizing that she did so. Cleaning the tears with the back of her hand,she grinned at him.  
_

_"_Gray, I have decided that I will confess to him once and for all!"

_She giggled,totally recovered from her heart-break, her tears shining under the faint sunlight.  
_

_"_Now,that's the Lucy I know of."

_He smirked at her. She smiled back at him,seeing the side of him she was familiar with.  
_

"But If that idiot does not think the same, I will kick him in his ass for sure!"

_She revealed her evil intentions to him._

"Oh,That's great. If that ever happens, kick that ash-brain from me too."_  
_

_He patted her head,giving one of his rare smiles and she laughed as she playfully hit on his chest. They talked cheerfully as he walked her home. Looking back to it, no doubt, this was surely one of the best memories of her life.  
_

**The Next Day**

_She was standing in-front of her lover near a cherry blossom tree. Thanks to _him,_she was able to muster enough courage. She did it,she confessed And felt really proud of herself for doing so.  
_

"N-natsu,I..."

_She stammered, blushing all over._

"Hmm?"

_He looked at her cluelessly, his arms tied around his neck._

"I-i l-like you!"

_He was taken aback to see the girl trembling in-front of his very eyes._

"L-lucy..."

_She gulped hard on hearing his name. __A gentle current of air passed by as she held her breath._

"I f-feel the same..."

_His smile swayed each and every corner of her body._

"R-really?"

_She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she dreaming?_

"Mm."

_No,everything was real and it was happening._

Does that mean...We are g-going out?"

_She made sure about the fact. It sounded stupid but the fact she was so happy, made her say it.  
_

"Yup,starting from now on!

_He replied gently in a much sweeter tone than his usual cheeky one.  
_

_And just like this,they had a sweet kiss as they saw the sunset together before their very eyes. At that time, she felt herself to be the luckiest and the happiest girl in the entire world. Yes, at the time when she didn't know what the future would bring and what will be its consequences.  
_

* * *

It had been a while since they had started dating. When the guild members get to know of the new cute couple,they started an uproar and decided to throw a party for them. They argued, saying that they don't have to but lost to their persisting friends.

On the respective night, everyone congratulated to her and the fire dragon slayer. They accepted the cheerful greetings happily ,hesitatingly glancing at each other but when their fingers met,t hey would show pleased reactions. When the Fairy Tail members saw it, everyone started to cause a ruckus and they barely got through it.

As the party ended, her eyes searched desperately for him. The person she wanted to pay her gratitude to and other things she could not express in words. She had not seen him anywhere since the party began. After one hour of running in loops she found him. His tall figure standing near the lake, his dark cerulean eyes admiring the moonlight. She was mesmerized for a moment as her eyes landed on him. He noticed her gaze and smirked at her.

Stepping towards him slowly,she put her hands behind her back.

"Gray!Where were you? I have been searching around for you since the party started!"

_She looked at him with her one eye open, slightly annoyed at him._

"Sorry,sorry. Lucy-san,forgive me please!"

_He clasped his hands together,seeking her mercy. Another side of him which she did not know of, was in front of her.  
_

"M-mou,fine...but only this time,okay?"

_He nodded his face quickly,causing her to giggle.**  
**_

"By the way,Gray-san~ Where is your congratulations?"

_She played along, demanding an explanation with a eerie look on her face._

"Uh,Congrats Luce. You really did it."

_He said in a straight tone, a small smile formed on the corner of his mouth, something which she did not see coming.  
_

"O-of-course,like I would have lost. Wait, did you expected me to lose?"

_She acted annoyed on-purpose, waiting for his reaction.  
_

"Sorry,sorry. Uh, I am proud of you...so cheer up, kay?"

_He was not good at it for sure. She could see him, desperately trying to make her laugh and so she smiled,gladly._

"Gray,you are just too cute."

_ She spoke out her thoughts and he became red from head to toe. She gave him a quick hug and walked away, her face beaming with happiness. At that time, she didn't hesitate not turning around to see him. _

_How he really felt at that time? Was he really happy or just acting beyond that facade? A lot of questions were in her mind as she recollected the beautiful piece of memory.  
_

**Present**

_Precisely because it is an answerless long journey,  
I absolutely need to have a strong proof to believe in.  
Please, even just for a tiny little bit,  
embrace me, for I feel like I'm about to freeze solid.  
_

Then it was that moment which hurt her to the point that she thought, she will never be able to face anyone. But he proved her wrong once again. He would always win against her, no matter how hard she protested. She didn't get it at that time but now, everything was slowly becoming crystal-clear.

**Flashback**

Winter was here and thus it has been nine months since they had been dating. During one of their missions, the youngest Take over sibling as she fell. So the salmon-haired guy gave her a hand,leaning herself towards him. They accidentally kissed as Lisanna fell on top of him. Theirs cheeks changed into a deep crimson red. Both of them turned to the other side,hoping that no one saw them.

S_he_ just did and it hurt her all over. She had a horrible urge of wanting to make a scene at it but shook her head. She was not that type of girl. No matter how worse things become, she would take them optimistically but this was different.

She had stopped sweating about their closeness but the recent advances in their relationship were bothering her to the point that she wanted to yell loudly and strongly in-front of the whole world. But she concealed each and every sign of her jealousy, hoping that things will get on the straight path but she didn't know that it was the last time that she will ever call him _hers._

The next week, Natsu called her out and she cheerfully agreed, thinking that it was a date. She wanted this opportunity to get rid of the horrible feelings she was having.

On the fated day, she dressed up the best she could. Wearing a graceful maroon dress which went all the way to her knee and maroon sandals, she was looking stunning. She even got Cancer to do her hairstyle, preparing to look as much beautiful as she could manage. Locking the door with a key, she giggled and started to rush towards the place where the meeting was supposed to occur.

As she reached the fated place,she found the salmon-haired guy standing near the decorative statue. She waved at him and he waved back. She checked her physical appearance and he had dressed decently for once. He was looking handsome wearing a black shirt and blue jeans but something about his eyes felt off. They looked distant, cold and troubled. At that time,she had a hunch on what he was going to say.

The air filled with silence. He spoke, sending shivers through her whole body.

"Lucy...I wanted to talk with you."

_She could feel a slow painful shiver traveling through her spine. "No way,it would be true." she thought._

"...What?"

_She barely spoke, his gaze killing her.  
_

"I know that I am a despicable guy for doing this but...I lo-"

_She put her hand on his mouth,disallowing him from talking. He looked at her with questioning eyes._

_"_I already know..."_  
_

_His eyes widened at this. As he was going to speak,she pressed her hand harder,saying,  
_

"You love her, right?..."

_She looked at him with eyes,hoping for a denial. He blinked his eyes slowly and it was enough of a signal for her. She should stop hoping for impossible things._

"I see..._"  
_

_She replied, her body aching from each and every corner.  
_

_"_but You know, I am selfish...so just for today,I want you to treat me as your girlfriend!"_  
_

_It was obvious enough for her already but she forced herself to smile, pretending to be the ideal girlfriend one last time.  
_

"Lucy...are you sure? Its going to hurt you only..."

_He looked at her with a guilty stare, surprise clear on his face.  
_

"No excuses. Now,where should we go~"_  
_

_She twirled and brought her finger on her face, acting to think but only she knew that how hardly she was keeping herself together. The last fragment of their time together, planted in her heart ; that's all she wanted.  
_

They decided to visit a amusement park for their last date. There,they spent each and every moment of their last date trying_ to_ have fun. They would act as a couple but in their hearts, they were already torn apart by the fate. Even the screams and the yells they spitted while having riding, were a lie.

As the evening arrived, the couple became quiet. They moved to the entrance, unable to start a conversation. Soon, they came upon the path at which they going to separate. She was going to goodbye to him once and for all and kick him out of her heart but he didn't let her do so. He asked her to walk her home.

The blonde knew that it would break her already shattered heart to pieces but _"Then again,few more pieces won't hurt anymore than how much broken it already is, right?" _She nodded and they started to take short steps. The way to her apartment never seemed so long and painful to her as it felt that day. She just wanted to sink in her bed and disappear forever.

The eternal silence ended as they reached her house. She parted her mouth, jolting her head.

"So this is it,right?..."

_He nodded. Shame was evident in his eyes which were cast down._

"Sorry Lucy..."

_He nervously apologized. She clenched her fist as his soft whisper echoed in her mind. The blonde lifted her arm up. _

"Did you just think that I will bid farewell by smiling? I am sorry but you were wrong!"

_He stared at her,awe-struck,rubbing the swollen spot where she just slapped him._

"This was for betraying me!"

_Another harsh sound,this time on his left cheek, moisture forming in her eyes._

"This one,for giving me false hopes when I confessed!"

_A third slap on his right cheek yet again as her tears fell on the ground and sucked in the stone paving.  
_

"This is for always talking with Lisanna and kissing her on my back!"

_His eyes slightly widened. He was taking slap by slap,totally silent____. _What he could do now to return the things to normal? Express his fake love for her? Shout insults at her? Beg her? In the end, it would be a nothing but a big fat lie. She looked at him as she sweated all over, the tears she shed were already dried. She extended her arm to hit him one more time but stopped right before his closed eyes; h_er lips parted to say something._

"This one for making me fall in love with you."

_Before he could pull back,he felt a soft pair of lips interlocked in his own. His eyes widened at the short but tender touch of their mouths. She panted heavily as the kiss broke.  
_

_He looked at her astoundingly as her cherry lips parted from his.  
_

"Natsu,I free you now. Go back to your loved one, the person you want to be with the most and I can assure you one thing, I will support you with all my might!"

_She whispered quietly as her voice climaxed and smiled,as brightly as the sun. He looked at her, astonished. He apologized to her yet again and walked away. She waved at him cheerfully but froze as his figure disappeared. Her hand stopped at its place and she fell on her knees._

She was weeping bitterly and sorely in a winter night as cold as any other but something about it was different. Not only the cold was stabbing through her heart but the painful memories were even more difficult to handle. She knew that it was already hopeless. No, it was impossible for them to get together since the start but maybe, just maybe,he will start looking her way. Maybe he will slowly fall in love with her, start treasuring her like a proper lover does. In the end ,they were nothing but a bunch of false hopes.

Her mind went blank as she stared at the nothingness. She had lost the will to move, a slight hope popping in her heart. She wanted to express her feelings to someone who would listen her attentively with a loving care but no one would come, right? In the end, it would be just she and her loneliness just like the time during her childhood.

"Lu-"

_At that time,she heard a voice. A voice of an angel who was slowly bringing her to life. She was starting to feel alive. Who had such a gentle but deep voice?_

"-Cy"

_She thought but couldn't come upon any conclusions. Why was it making her sleepy? She could feel the protective arms wrapped around her shoulders. She could feel it all._

"Lucy! Snap out of it!"

_And just like this,she opened her eyes. The dark brown orbs met with onyx ones. She was surprised to see him but she knew. Somewhere in the depth of her heart, she wanted him to come all along.  
_

"Gray..."

_She whispered her savior's name.  
_

"What happened Lucy? Did that fire bastard hurt you?"

_There was question in his eyes which she didn't want to answer but no point in hiding it from him. She heaved out a painful sigh an d nodded.  
_

_"..."_

_His eyes changed their posture, slanting. They were burning yet again for her._

"That flame brain...I am going to kill him the second I see him! What did he do to you?"

_He amazed her once before and now ,he was doing it again. She felt his protective embrace against her soft flesh.  
_

"Lucy...Tell me please!"

_He demanded as he rubbed his temples with her neck. She could not control herself.  
_

"N-natsu,he b-broke up with m-me..."_  
_

_She slowly answered, hiccuping. She felt his hot breath against her skin as his gaze became stronger.  
_

"That idiot! I am going to kill him now!"

_He shouted as he moved towards the direction, the flame mage's house was. She tugged his shirt as hard as she could._

"No Gray! Don't do that..Please,I beg you!"

_He stopped on her begging,still angered. He swung his arm in air, speaking loudly._

"That guy does not deserved you in the first place. I could withstand that but making you cry is something which I would rather die than see!"

_She put her hand on her mouth, seeing his worried but gentle eyes. She was over-joyed right now._

"W-why...for me?"

_She asked him unconsciously._

"Because..."

"I care about you..."

_He tightened the hug, startling her. Her tears were falling down from but she was relieved. Someone was caring for her, hearing her mind out, treating her gently and ____most importantly, understanding her. He was doing it for her ; he was doing it all._  


_When I'm alone in this cold night,  
I think about no one else but you.  
It's still too painful for my heart to bid goodbye,  
so I suppress my longings for you and go to sleep.  
_

Her favorite melody rang inside her mind. They remained in that position, solely admitting to enjoy the sweet body-contact.

He supported her on her way to the bed. As she laid down,he put a blanket on the female mage. She thanked him for everything to which he simply smiled.

No matter how much he could ease the pain but pain is still pain. She still could feel the madness in herself as the scene reflected in her mind. But he was there and he would protect her from breaking, she was assured of that. After-all, he was the kind Gray she knew of. She could see his kind smile, his passionate but sweet gaze at her and immediately felt calm. The celestial spirit mage sighed in relief and without realizing when she did,went to sleep.

_"Darkness enveloped around her. She was screaming,crying out his name as his back slowly disappeared in the darkness. Her fingers desperately searched around for him but he did not answered her back. She had a glimpse of him, in the company of another woman besides her. She yelled, she shrieked but no one listened to her. Her knees grew weak and she fell on the ground. Her eyes watered but no one came out, nothing but a grim reaper. He swung his sickle at her and she screeched. "  
_

She screamed as her eyes opened instantly. The nightmare was too much for her, her tears . Soon she realized that he was besides her,holding her hand firmly. The angel who saved her, was sleeping peacefully right in front of her own eyes. She sighed in relief and started to comb his messy jet-black hair with her other hand.

She was feeling better now,thanks to him. The blonde lied down again and started to dream again. It started same but the end was different. It was much more pleasant and more to her liking.

_"As her tear fell on the ground, her eyes captured a light. She looked up and covered her face at its brightness but it was gentle, just like him. She crawled up next to it and began to smile."_

**Present**

She was feeling surprisingly peaceful as the memories ended. They were supposed to be filled with nothing but pain sadness, anger but all she could feel was something soothing, slight pain but in the end, happiness again and it was all because of him.

"Gray..."

She said quietly as she veiled her face, tears rolled down yet again. She wanted to see him now. She was seeking his company badly. She wanted him to smile for her as gentle as ever. The kind smile which melted her heart, comforting her all along. Her feelings were telling her only one thing; that she was back to square one.

_ "She was in love yet again..."_

O**=====First=====**O

* * *

**Writer's Corner:-**

_How was it,guys? I worked really hard on it,hope you liked it:) I have this habit of thinking about the lyrics of my favorite songs so as when I was thinking about "Lonely Person" 'lyrics,that's when I saw this cover picture drawn by milady666( I don't owe it in other words^^)so I decided to write a story using these two. The idea of Lucy dating Natsu was my own while the rest was from these the song and the art:)_**  
**

_I don't owe the song,It is "Hitori Samishiku" by Shana. ____It is also used as one of the ending song of Fairy Tail. _It stands 1st in my favorite japanese songs list. I love it so much coz it is so inspirational!  


_**I don't know whether to continue it or not. Depending on the response,I might do another chapter with the latter half of the song all the way to end. Otherwise I would change the end,making it bittersweet. So guys,please review and tell me how would you like it:)**  
_


End file.
